Nothing but a big bully
by Shuridaru-chan
Summary: This is a TootiexFrancis fic showing the softer side to Francis and the smarter side to Tootie proving that she isn't annoying as everyone thinks her to be and that she can warm even the coldest hearts Rate T to be safe -finished-
1. Chapter 1

**Shura: Hi everyone I've always been a fan of Fairy oddparents and I was a bit upset that no one thought to pair Tootie up with Francis, comon you guys even thought to pair her up with Chester (Which by the way isn't a bad idea) So I thought if I did this it would make this pairing more poplar (Although it's never going to happen) But it's fanfiction! So that doesn't matter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you hear me NOTHING!**

**Shura: Oh yeah and there is no OC's in this story so I'd just thought I'd let you know that although Tootie will be acting a bit out of character of the show I never thought she was an attention seeking little girl with a whiny voice.  
**

* * *

Tootie smiled as best as she could at the older boy, what was Tootie doing you ask? Well she was trying to be nice to the school bully Francis. Okay so maybe she had finally snapped but it wasn't right to be so mean to him she had read about people who steal and stuff had trouble in their lives.

"Hello!" Tootie greeted smiling at Francis. When she wasn't trying to make friends Timmy and possibly become his item of affection she was actually very nice and she even had friends too.

Francis looked shocked that Tootie was actually talking to him, no one had ever just walked up to him smiled and said hello.

"What do **you **want?" he snapped at her; Tootie only smiled bigger trying to be nice. Even if she wasn't that attractive she was still told a lot that her smile could warm most anyone's heart. Her braces gleamed in the light of the lunch room because of how big her smile was.

"Well I want to be your friend of course silly!" Tootie chirped smiling happily, Francis thought maybe she wanted to use him for something he looked at the younger girl who kept that face splitting smile plastered her on face it wasn't forced and she wasn't scared. She looked way to innocent to think of any nasty or devious plans.

"Well I don't want you to be my friend." Francis growled lowly, he didn't hit Tootie for the soul reason that she was girl. Beating up a guy was one thing but beating up a girl? Francis would get into a lot of trouble over that.

"Do you want my yogurt?" Tootie asked after settling down next to Francis

"No." He said quickly, Tootie shrugged then mused aloud

"So you don't like yogurt ether."Tootie mused, happy that she was learning about Francis.

"I didn't say that." he snapped Tootie only grinned

"But you did say that with your actions." She said smiling brightly while people nearby gawked Tootie was sitting with the school bully

Francis didn't say anything after that.

"I don't like much ether I don't know why my mom packs it for me." Said Tootie thoughtfully as Francis pretended to ignore her "It doesn't matter to me if you're not listening I'm just going to keep talking," Said Tootie kicking her feet as she spoke as Francis groaned will she ever shut up!

"What will it take to shut you up?" Snapped Francis as Tootie looked at him with a dead serious face


	2. Chapter 2

**Shura: Aw thanks guys for the very good reviews I read a fanfiction on Tootie-Chester pairing once I thought it was pretty good but I got bored of all the Tootie Timmy pairings geeze they all say same thing just different word but it's still a nice pairing and it goes with the show. I thought this would be pretty good if I done it right (I'm just a type of person to search around looking for something that no one's thought to do) So thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you like it. Although there is going to be a little self pity for Tootie because everyone around her thinks she's whiny and annoying. And I'm going to make her and Chester frenimes (Enemies that are friends).**

**Disclaimer: As I said before I own nothing! NOTHING! unless after I take over the animation business and then get sued for monopoly law I might own this (Just kidding!)**

* * *

"What will it take to shut you up?" Snapped Francis as Tootie looked at him with a dead serious face

"What do you think?" She asked with a blank face

"Fine, my favorite color is blue." he said turning to his original position away from Tootie who was now staring at the back of his head

"I like black." Said Tootie sipping on her juice as Francis looked at her weirdly

"You like black?" he asked surprised such a bright girl liked the color black he figured she liked pink or something

"Yes it that a problem?" Asked Tootie looking at him with innocent eyes

"No?" he said turning back to his original position he was getting too interested

This went on for a about a week Tootie would annoy him until she managed to get information about him out and then be quiet and eat making a couple comments about herself or how her taste compares to his.

"Hi Francis~!" Sang Tootie skipping over with her black lunch box at hand at the beginning of the week she had a pink one but Francis said if she liked black so much she should get a black one, and she did.

"Hey Tootie." Francis greeted taking a bite out of the sandwich he bought, Tootie then pulled out a second lunch box

"I packed some extra stuff in case you wanted some okay!" Said Tootie smiling as Francis's eyes went wide _'she must have made it,' _He thought naturally a twelve year old boy would think about girls and dating but to Francis Tootie was a nice girl just wanting to be his friend

Tootie smiled she had may stayed up half the night packing the lunches but it was worth it she knew Francis liked Tuna sandwiches and strawberries among other things. He was really starting to open up to her! She scooted the box over to him as she sat down next to him as usual most people didn't stare anymore because Tootie had been doing it for a week so it wasn't much of a surprise anymore

All but Timmy Turner who still gawked

"Tootie's still sitting with Francis," He said shocked yeah ever sense Tootie had announced that she wanted to be Francis friend she hadn't had much time to talk to Timmy which Timmy noticed after a while

"I think it's sweet of her to do that," Said Wanda in the form of a milk carton

"It's _Francis_ Wanda!" Said Timmy shocked that she would say such a thing

"So you never know maybe with Tootie being Francis's friend he'll change or something," Said Wanda

Francis was still perplexed she hadn't asked him to stop bullying people or to get different clothes; all she had asked for what was his dislikes and likes. Nothing else so why go out of the way for him? Francis furrowed his eye brows as he took a bite out of the tuna sandwich

"This is good." he muttered out loud as Tootie's eyes turned to stars he liked it! he really liked it! They had just made a manger break through! To be honest Tootie didn't want Francis to stop being who he was if he was going to do that he'd do it on his own. Tootie honesty thought he needed friends and not the ones who are just really afraid of you or are using you for protection true honest friends and Tootie was going to be one of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shura: I am so sorry I looked back on this story and noticed my mistake!!!! I'm so sorry!**

* * *

Once lunch was over she told Francis that he could keep the lunch box and skipped out merrily humming happily as she was stopped by some guys

"Hey cupcake what's in the lunch box," Said one of them as Tootie turned around

"Just yogurt my mother made me pack it you can have it if you want it I hate for it to go to waste," Said Tootie opening her lunch box and handing the cup of yogurt to the guy before skipping off

The boys looked surprised but a shadow towered over them

"What are you doing bothering Tootie," Said Francis darkly as the boys shook in fear as he cracked his knuckles

Okay maybe he had a soft spot for Tootie but a lot of bad things could have happened to her! She could've gotten kidnapped why she had to be so naive at times! Francis sighed as he went into the boy's bathroom and cleaned off the blood off his knuckles he had stuck his new lunch box in his locker once he walked out he saw Tootie skipping about down the hallway as people laughed but stopped when they saw Francis glaring at them.

Francis waited for Tootie after school he needed to be sure she wasn't kidnapped or something because she was trying to be nice

"Hi Francis," Said Tootie walking up to him she was sure he didn't want to talk to her outside the lunch room but this was great she was really starting to become his friend

"I walking you home," he muttered darkly as Tootie shrugged and walked with him

Once at Tootie's house Francis saw Vicki ordering her parents around

"Turpet get over here!" Shouted Vicki ignoring Francis's presents

"Yes Vicki?" Asked Tootie a bit nervously as Francis realized why she wasn't afraid of him she had to deal with it all the time but ten times worst

"Here my homework do it Turner can't do it right." Said Vicki shoving a pile of paper over to her as Tootie nodded quietly and waved Francis goodbye before being shoved into the house by Vicki

She was being bullied by her older sister?! Weren't they supposed to help you out and yell at you if you went into their room?

Tootie yawned it was eleven o'clock she had just finished her homework and Vicki's too

"A new record," She mumbled as she stuck her homework in her backpack before heading over to her bed she had gotten sick of seeing Timmy's face at times so she had another room installed with a flip of a switch sort of like Vicki's just not with a poor man named Tyler changed to the wall, Tootie's other room was all black with rolling stone's posters on the wall. Tootie fell asleep like that and woke up the next morning with Vicki standing over her

"A guy named Francis wants to walk you to school don't keep him waiting," Snapped Vicki as Tootie smiled it saying it as coldly as that meant that Vicki was hoping she had a nice day at school or at least that's what Tootie liked to think she hurriedly got ready and grabbed a piece of toast before charging out the door only to run into Francis who was waiting

"Ouch," Tootie muttered falling on her butt as Francis sighed and helped her up

"Be more careful next time," he scolded quietly as Vicki glared at him from the window she didn't like this Francis kid one bit well Vicki didn't like a lot people and maybe it made sense why Tootie started being friends with him. But Vicki kept quiet she had to make money and as long as Tootie wasn't up in her room crying about how Timmy didn't love her Vicki was fine,

Tootie walked to school side by side with Francis several times Tootie almost stepped out on the road without looking Francis had to stop her, why did she have to be so accident prone?


	4. Chapter 4

**Shura: Please look back on chapter three sorry for my mistake!**

* * *

Once they got to school Tootie said her goodbyes to Francis and skipped to class as Francis sighed roughly she was making him a big softy, but he couldn't help but think of all the things that could happen to someone so innocent and sweet. And how she managed to keep that attitude living with Vicki all her life was beyond Francis.

Tootie sat in the back of the class like she always did alone without Francis even if she had some friends she was normally by herself loneliness seeped into Tootie's brain every time though. No she had to be happy for Francis! Oh who was she kidding he didn't want anything to do with her he was just humoring her like everyone else I in the world she was just one big annoyance to everyone. 'Even Timmy hates me,' thought Tootie sadly looking at the back of her crushes head as Chester turned around seeing Tootie was looking at Timmy and smiled and waved. Chester was one of her many Frienmies when they were alone he was nice to her but with Timmy he acted like he hated her. Yes Chester was nice but Tootie didn't liked being told she looked nice one second and ugly another. Tootie was getting a part of her braces took off this week and then she'd have to wear a retainer. 'I hope it doesn't make me to talk even more funny,' thought Tootie she knew she was already a laughing stalk she'd like to keep herself as cool as she can get and she was at that level now just below loser.

Tootie didn't feel like talking anyone for the rest of the day so she didn't bother Francis during lunch and took her lunch outside and climbed up a tree and poked at her food a bit as a few tears escaped her eyes.

Francis's eyes searched the crowd she wasn't here! She could've gotten hurt or something! He's eyes searched frantically once more.

"Well alest he won't have annoying little girl to annoy him," Mumbled Tootie she was ugly and annoying she could drop off the earth and they'd have a holiday celebrating that day very day. Tootie took a bite out of her sandwich and sighed she wasn't that hungry anymore once the bell rang again and she went inside dragging her feet as she walked

Francis sighed was it because he was a bully no how could she have not known that, maybe she was really just us- no that didn't sound like Tootie? Something had to be wrong,

Tootie didn't respond to Crocker's pestering and he was singling her out in front of the class in attempt to bother her or something. But all she done was stare at Croker with emotionless eyes bleak unmoving it was really starting to creep Crocker out, he was about to say something a as the bell rang ending school and ultimately cutting Crocker's words off

"Tootie where were you at lunch?" Asked Francis quietly as Tootie stopped in her tracks

"Why do you care," She snapped Tootie didn't want to be mean to him normally but she wasn't in a good mood now. Her face was shadowed over by the way she was holding her head down

"What you always sit with me at lunch," he said as Tootie started walking again no saying anything "Tootie what's wrong," Asked Francis reaching out his arm as Tootie turned to him

"Why do you keep bothering me all you do is humor me like everyone else in the world! I'm annoying I know it I know I'm not pretty! I know that everyone hates me even my very own sister! Timmy doesn't want anything to do with me! His friends think I'm a freaky stalker! If I dropped off the face of the earth everyone would be happy!" Shouted Tootie in his face as Francis stood there in shock he knew she had a lot to deal with

"You of course wouldn't understand what it's like to be made fun of behind your back knowing you can't do a thing about it!" Said Tootie turning around "Just let me be invisible again and leave like everyone else in the world Francis," Said Tootie as she started walking again as something inside Francis broke a bit

"I wouldn't," He muttered as Tootie stopped

"W-what," She said turning around slowly

"I wouldn't be happy if you fell off the face of the earth," Said Francis as before he knew it was attacked in a hug by Tootie who hugged around his neck hanging on to him

But unknown to the pair that they were standing in front of Timmy Turners home as he watched the scene from the comfort of his bed room

"Holy crap," He said after he saw Tootie hug Francis and Francis turn red

"What is it Timmy," Said Cosmo and Wanda peering over his shoulder

"Whoa Francis got Tootie!" Said Cosmo in surprise not realizing how suggestive it sounded to Timmy's pre adolescent mind

"No I think Francis said something that hurt Tootie's feelings and then he apologized for it," Said Wanda being the less suggestive one out two the two

"Poof!" Said Poof giggling at the scene apparently the young fairy liked Tootie

"So that means Tootie's not going to be stalking me?" Asked Timmy hopefully as Wanda and Cosmo shrugged after looking at one another

"Sport love's a strange thing," Said Wanda she should know she fell in love with an idiot

"So is Jealousy, and Jello!" Said Cosmo as Timmy and Wanda looked at one another

"What does Jello have to do with anything and I won't be jealous of Tootie directing her freaky attention onto Francis!" Said Timmy standing up in his chair pumping his fist up forgetting that it was a rolling chair causing him to fall on his face

"Don't worry Timmy those big buck teeth of yours saved you!" Said Cosmo as Timmy's where stuck into the wood floor

"Very funny," he said but it was more slurred and sound like berry bunny

"Berry bunnies where," Said Cosmo looking around for said bunnies as Wanda smacked her forehead and waved her wand repairing the damage

"Poof! Poof!" Said Poof giggling shaking is rattle as bunnies of blue color filled the room as Timmy sighed roughly


	5. Chapter 5

**Shura: I'm going to thank all my reviewers so far**

**Tall T: Thanks Tall T for the witty comment! I made me laugh yes it is a bit of a as you say CRACK pairing but it was one my many weird thoughts. Also thank you for pointing out on the sentence and how they didn't flow well I'll try my best to fix that for you.  
**

**EmoWithASpork: (Nice name lol) Thanks for the review originally I was going to call it Bully but it didn't make it sound childish enough so I put Nothing but a big bully. And I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to up date sooner I was facing manger writers block.  
**

**K.C. Ellison: Weird isn't it what do they have against Francis (Besides the fact he beats the living tar out of Timmy but you have to admit sometimes he's a jerk)**

**Dumas: I don't watch Total Drama Island but I do know who your talking about (My cousin watches it.. A lot) and thanks for adding it to your favorites!**

**Shura: Thanks for Reviewing everyone! Keep up the reviews and don't be afraid to point any weak parts out! (Just try not to sound rude about it be polite please!) And any plot suggestions are welcome with open arms! And keep reading please I get lonely here by myself so does Tootie and Francis THINK ABOUT THE CHILDREN!**

**  
- Shura O. Random**

**

* * *

**

Tootie skipped home after that maybe her life wasn't so meaningless, she skipped into her house as Francis walked away with a red face no girl had ever been that close to him before. He headed home after that also with his face still red as ever.

The next day came for all of our favorite pre teens

Okay so maybe this was a bit ironic Timmy stalking Tootie. But he had to see what Tootie did or how Francis acted that made Tootie want to be near him. Timmy peaked around the corner and saw Tootie going into a homeless shelter. He raised an eye brow at this why would Tootie go into this place, he turned to Wanda who was with him while Cosmo stayed at home taking care of Poof.

"I wish I looked like a homeless person," He whispered as Wanda waved her wand and turned into a pink flower that would be on Timmy's hat that had turned from his original pink into a black bowler hat. Timmy after checking his reflection in a near by mud puddle walked into there. He looked around and saw Tootie serving food for the homeless.

"Aw how sweet," Said Wanda as serval homeless rubbed their eyes thinking if they where going crazy because they saw a flower talk, they shrugged it off as they where hungry.

After about an hour there Tootie headed out again and Timmy of course followed after turning back into his normal clothes, Tootie went into a store and Timmy followed.

Tootie headed back to where the stuffed animals where looking around

"No," Said Tootie putting back a stuffed dog "not that ether." She said putting a stuffed bear back then picking up a stuffed cat "Perfect!" She said with her eyes lighting up

Tootie then headed to the check out counter and paid for the toy, and headed out of the store and as state before Timmy followed wondering why she needed a stuffed cat. Tootie headed to a hospital after that and Timmy some how managed to follow after turning into a fly to get past the nurse up fount. He and Wanda landed on Tootie's shoulder as she walked down the halls then went into a room.

"Happy birthday!" She said in her normal shrill voice as a boy not much younger than Tootie herself perked up

"Thanks Tootie," he said after coughing inbetween the words thanks and Tootie.

"No problem Kenny!" Said Tootie handing the stuffed animal to the boy "I know you can't have pets in the hospital so here's the next best thing!" She said grinning as Wanda awed at that too

"Tootie you're such a sweet little girl." Said a woman who appeared to be Kenny's mother

"Thank you!" She said "Sorry I can't stay but I have to go now!" She said as the two waved Tootie goodbye and Timmy and Wanda poofed back into Timmy's bed room

"I think it's sweet that Tootie does all that stuff!" Said Wanda as Poof perked up hearing Tootie's name

"Poof!" He said giggling

"Does all what stuff?" Asked Cosmo looking at his wife and Godchild

"Tootie works at a homeless shelter, and she visits sick kids at the hospital!" Said Timmy as Cosmo nodded

"OH! So you've been stalking Tootie now!" he said as Timmy blushed

"I have not!" He shouted as Wanda sighed

"Well champ stalking _is _watching a person when they don't know you're there." She said as Timmy huffed

"I just wanted to see how Tootie acts when she's not following me around," He said stubbornly'

"So you've been stalking her!" Said Cosmo then he pointed a accusing finger at Timmy when Timmy went to say something "STALKER!" He shouted

"I am n-"

"STALKER!"

"I-"

"STALKER!"

"I wish he had duck tape on his mouth!" Shouted Timmy as duck tape appeared on Cosmo's mouth after they both waved their wands

Poof on the other hand poofed up a duck with a cape

"Quack!" It said standing on Timmy's bed as it's cape waved in a imaginary wind

"Poof! Poof!" Said Poof waving his rattle giggling

"A duck with a cape... Close enough good job Poof!" Said Timmy as Poof giggled some more


	6. Chapter 6

"Poof poof!" Said Poof giggling as the Duck quacked dramatically then flew out the window

"Okay then," Said Wanda weirded out by the randomness of this

Mean while as that was happening Vicky was having Tootie clean their house in an attempt to break the girl's seemly unbreakable spirit today

Vicky sighed roughly the girl was humming as she worked like she enjoyed it for some reason or another like she had something to look forward too

"Alright tarp why are you so happy!" Said Vicky pulling Tootie away from the sink "You know I hate happy," Said Vicky

"Because Francis said the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me!" Said Tootie smiling brightly while Vicky almost flinched at how bright Tootie's smile was earlier today she had her braces removed and a retainer stuck in so Tootie's voice wasn't at that ear splitting high pitched voice it used to be but it was still high pitched you could barely tell

"And what's that," Said Vicky wondering what the boy that was dressed in Gothic clothes had said to her little sister to make her so happy

"Well I was sad and I thought everyone would be happy if I never existed because I'm annoying and ugly but Francis said he wouldn't be happy if I never existed." Said Tootie as Vicky froze

That's what went through Tootie's head every day? Had Vicky's bullying destroyed Tootie's self esteem so much that the girl wishes she was never born? Thinking everyone was being happy and better off?

For a moment in the black hole that was supposed to be Vicky's heart she felt a small string of guilt, it was very small and a normal person wouldn't notice it. But Vicky being well Vicky noticed it, because it hit her like a ton of bricks. Simply because it stood out from all the angry emotions that Vicky's mind usually carried, was she that bad? She knew she had to be pretty bad for a singer to write a song about her_ 'Icky Vicky'_. She knew she had to be bad when children weren't scared of people with a goalie hockey mask. But scared when she took the mask off and they screamed. But she didn't think it was so bad that her sister thought she was nothing but a waste of space.

"Whatever Tarp just get out of the house I don't want to see your face right now," Said Vicky as Tootie smiled then skipped out of the house

"Okay Vicky I'll be back before dinner okay!" Said Tootie before she rushed out of the door and Vicky sighed her sister was falling in love and not with that Turner kid... WAIT her sister was falling in love?! Vicky sighed she was seriously in deep now and her sister could be hurt! That punk better not hurt her or else.

Tootie went to the mall smiling as usual she went to her favorite store where she got all her clothes at and she saw the last person she'd want to see Trixie

"Oh so Tootie you're shopping there? Shouldn't you be shopping around back in the garbage where you get your other things?" Mocked Trixie walking up as Tootie said nothing

Francis who was also at the mall today actually thought about buying something rather than just stealing it like he usually did it was for Tootie to thank her for being his friend. Francis just happened to past by the store that Tootie was shopping in and saw Trixie bothering Tootie

"Hey leave Tootie alone," Said Francis cutting off Trixie as she was about to start on Tootie's glasses and how stupid they looked

Trixie gulped and turned around and saw Francis

"Oh it's not what it looks like Francis I was just... I GOTTA GO!" Said Trixie before she shot off and Francis heard a sniffle and looked over at Tootie who had her head bowed crying

"F-Francis do you think I'm..... Ugly?" Asked Tootie looking up as Francis froze he had no idea who to comfort people he looked at Tootie and thought of what he had seen most people do

"No I think you're very pretty," Said Francis forcing a smile, he was so used to frowning he could hardly smile without looking scary

"Thank you Francis!" Said Tootie jumping up and hugging Francis again making his face turn red once more

Just then the duck in a cape flew by Tootie and Francis dramatically quacking as Tootie blinked

"Oh okay then." She said "Hey Francis do you wanna go get ice cream my treat!" Said Tootie as Francis nodded dumbly after Tootie let go of him and followed the shorter girl

Timmy was walking around in the park with Cosmo, Wanda and poof they where posing at butterflies, everything was bright and cheerful

"Okay maybe I don't have anything to be upset about I'm sure this is just a phase Tootie's going through. Then everything will be back to normal soon." Said Timmy as he looked over at a park bench and saw Tootie and Francis eating ice cream, Timmy's jaw dropped

"What is it Timmy?" Asked Cosmo looking over

"Oh are you _jealous_?" Teased Cosmo looking at Timmy

"No of course not!" Said Timmy with his left eye twitching "I'm happy I've gotten rid of a stalker and a bully!" Said Timmy gritting his teeth "Even after everything I've done for Tootie leading my fairy god parents to her, stabbing myself in the butt with a cupid arrow, and countless other things" Said Timmy as steam started to come off of him from the anger built inside of him

"Of course you did do alot of bad things to her champ," Said Wanda "Like hitting her with water balloons," Started Wanda but she was cut off by Cosmo

"Not going to her birthday party," Added Cosmo as Timmy sighed

"Alright I get it I've done alot of things to and for Tootie." Said Timmy as Cosmo grinned

"More bad than good though!" He said as Timmy glared


	7. Chapter 7

**Shura: Alright I've gotten great reviews from wonderful and funny readers! So I decided to sight them on taking their time to review!**

**Strawberry Jelly: I'm glad you like my story and I'm happy that you think I'm pulling it off right thanks for reviewing!**

**Tall T: Yeah I'm still getting used to the idea of Tootie/Francis pairing too. And I guess it is getting serious now.**

**emowithaspork: yes the spork is evil hehe. I'm glad you forgave me!**

**Thanks for taking the time to review and I hope I'm able to make the story enjoyable for all of you silent readers out there and the ones that alerted, faved and reviewed.  
**

* * *

"Did I ask you," Hissed Timmy looking at his fairy god father

"Well squirt sometimes the truth is the last thing you want to hear." Said Wanda as Poof giggled when he saw Tootie

"So Francis why where you at the mall today?" Asked Tootie licking her vanilla ice cream cone

"I um ugh…." Said Francis blushing a bit he couldn't tell Tootie why he was at the mall but it didn't feel right lying to her "I was getting something to thank you for being my friend," he mumbled hoping Tootie didn't hear

"Y-you were?" Said Tootie looking over at Francis with her mouth slightly a gape from shock, no one (That Tootie remembered) ever thought enough of her to actually go through the trouble to get her a gift

"Yeah," Said Francis looking away not wanting Tootie to see his bright red face

"That's the nicest thing someone's ever done for me!" Said Tootie bursting into tears as Francis looked over worried

Did he make her cry? He didn't want to hurt Tootie!

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." he said worried as Tootie choked down her tears a bit and giggled

"I'm not crying because I'm s-sad Francis!" she said sobbing a bit "It's because I'm happy you thought enough of me to get through the trouble of even thinking about getting me something!" Said Tootie smiling as Francis just stared at her. He couldn't help but think how cute she looked with that smile on her face and then he noticed. Where are Tootie's braces?

"Hey Tootie what happened to your braces," Asked Francis as Tootie wiped the tears from her face and smiled

"I got them removed today!" She said smiling widely "See!" She said "Now all I have to do is wear a retainer until I turn twelve!" Said Tootie smiling

"Oh your smile's nice," Said Francis smiling as best as he could

"Thank you!" Said Tootie smiling once more

Timmy saw it all and heard it all from behind the tree not too far away fuming

Tootie had liked him first! He had done so much for her! Of course he only did it because he felt guilty. But still! He was supposed to be the only person Tootie would look at romantically not him! Not Francis!

What did Francis have that Timmy didn't have! Timmy gritted his teeth in anger as claw marks where made into the bark of the poor tree.

"Ugh Timmy?" Said Cosmo meekly scared of the killer air around Timmy

"Maybe we should go home," Said Wanda afraid that Timmy would try something crazy out of jealously

They poofed back to Timmy's room as he finally exploded

"WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T?" He shouted loudly as Cosmo coward behind Wanda with Poof who sniffled in fear

"Timmy maybe you shouldn't yell so loud you're scaring Poof." Said Wanda trying to calm her god child down

"But Tootie is supposed to like me!" he said loudly

"Like we said Timmy love is a strange thing," Said Wanda as Cosmo peered behind from Wanda and nodded in agreement

Timmy growled in anger and confusion to what his feelings where he flopped down on his bed sighing trying to calm down

So he did get jealous. He'd admit that now after his outburst he couldn't say it wasn't true anymore.

But he was so used to the unconditional attention he was showed onto by Tootie. Then all of a sudden it stopped. At first he didn't mind it but…. He guessed he took her for granted. Memories flashed through his mind all the things Tootie did for him she didn't do it because she was guilty or for what she'd get out of it. It was because she cared for him she really cared for him. But Timmy ignored her. He didn't even give her a glance her way. But now he realized his mistake. Timmy sighed and turned over.

"Hey Timmy are you alright?" Asked Cosmo floated over concerned

"I'm fine I just want to be left alone right now," Said Timmy sadly as Wanda sighed before poofing into the goldfish bowl and poof and Cosmo followed Wanda's actions. They all took one last look at Timmy before swimming into their castle

"Bye Francis!" Said Tootie waving goodbye Francis on her pouch as Francis shyly waved back "See you tomorrow!" she shouted as Francis walked off with a small smile on his face

"Tarp were where you?" asked Vicky in the doorway turning around

"Oh no I'm late aren't I? I'm so sorry!" Said Tootie sadly "I was with Francis we already ate though," Said Tootie as Vicky nodded

"Long as you're not doing anything stupid." Said Vicky as Tootie walked past her inside with a big smile on her face. Vicky sighed roughly Tootie was falling hard she would kill that boy if he hurt her.

"I'm going to bed night Vicky!" Said Tootie running upstairs

"Night," muttered Vicky knowing her sister didn't hear her

Vicky had a lot to think about. She headed up her to her room to think. She decided not to turn her light so that annoying old man didn't whine about her not letting him go.

What a wimp.

Vicky fell face first into her decoy bed and sighed roughly

Tootie was just too nice of a girl sometimes.


	8. Chapter 8

Tootie woke up slowly she sat up rubbing her eyes everything around her was blurry and her hair was down reaching down to her waist. She yawned and cringed at her morning breath she reached for her glasses and stumbled out of her room into the bathroom to get ready for her day

After Tootie have gotten ready and gotten dressed in fresh clothes she headed down stairs

"Good morning everyone." Said Tootie who still had her hair down but was pulled back by a hair band to keep the banes out of her eyes.

"Morning T-Tootie." Greeted her mother looking around to see if Vicky was there

"Good morning Mom." Said Tootie she was the only person in their family that wasn't completely terrified of Vicky

"Here's some p-pancakes.... You're favorite Tootie." Said her mother setting the plate down on the table as Tootie smiled and sat down in her chair

"Thanks Mom!" She said as she started eating once she was finished there was a ring at the door

"I'll get it!" Said Tootie hopping up from the TV that she was just watching the latest episode of Crash Nebula Tootie skipped over to the door and opened the door

"Hi Tootie." Said Timmy grinning at her as Tootie blinked

"Timmy what are you doing here?" She asked tilting her head to the side cutely that's when Timmy noticed Tootie didn't have her hair up in those annoying pig tails that defide gavitiy

"I was wondering maybe if you wanted to hang out today." Said Timmy keeping a smile on his face as Tootie blinked she promised to hang out with Francis he was one of her few real friends and she was well he's only friend

"Sorry Timmy I promised Francis I'd hang out with him today." Said Tootie as Timmy gritted his teeth

"What does he have that I don't!" He asked in a annoyed tone'

"Ugh what?" Asked Tootie confused

"It's always Francis Francis Francis! It used to be about me! Why are you so interested in him when I'm right here asking you to hang out with **ME **all day!" he shouted as Tootie realized what was going on Timmy was jealous of Francis.

"He's nicer to me." Said Tootie looking at Timmy "All you've done is make fun of me and drop me to the side when Trixie comes around why should I even think twice about spending a whole day with you." Said Tootie with tears in the rims of her eyes "Francis cares more about me than you Timmy! I-I-I love Francis!" She shouted

**Beep.. Beep.. Beep**

"AHH!" Shouted Timmy shooting up into a sitting position

"Sport what's wrong?" Asked Wanda appearing out of the fish bowl

"I had a dream where Tootie told me she hated me and loved Francis!" Said Timmy in a panicked voice

"Told you he was jealous philp!" Said Cosmo appearing out of the fish bowl with the nickle he leaned over as if listening to the nickle "That's not very nice philp!" He shouted

"I'm n- ah what the use! I am jealous!" Said Timmy sighing "I guess I just got so used to Tootie's attention I didn't think it would ever be directed at anyone else." Said Timmy sighing roughly

Timmy looked over at his alarm clock and saw that it was 6:00 am in the morning. It was the weekend so he was up pretty early.

"Sport we warned you about this from the beginning." Said Wanda sighing

"I know and I didn't listen." Said Timmy sadly as Cosmo augured with Philp in the back ground

"Honey the first rejection from someone you thought that was always was going to be there is the worse." Said Wanda sighing feeling sorry for her GodChild

After two hours of moping Timmy got ready for school and headed out and waited at the bus stop

"Hi Timmy!" Said Tootie who was already sitting on the bench scribbling down in her note book

"Tootie what are you doing out here this early?" Asked Timmy as Tootie smiled

"I like watch the world around us wake up when I get the chance to it's fun!" Said Tootie smiling she was wearing a new outfit Francis had got her it was dark black but in the same fashion that she always wore

"Oh," Said Timmy sitting down on the bench with her waiting for the bus to come

"So why are you out here?" Asked Tootie as Timmy sighed

"Couldn't sleep." he said as Tootie made a 'Oh' face

"Did you try counting sheep or something or maybe thinking about something relaxing like the ocean or something like that." Said Tootie trying to help "it usually helps me when I can't sleep." Said Tootie as Timmy blinked in surprise Tootie had never been this calm around him.... had she ever been _that _annoying to him? His mind flashed back to the days they where sharing the house together when the lava from that stupid scary movie burnt her house down. Tootie barely even talked to him. Except of course a few times but that was it. Did Tootie get that Timmy didn't want her near him at those times? Was she really the person Timmy thought she was before or something completely different?

These questions ran through young Timmy Turner's head as the only sounds where heard on the misty early morning was the sounds of early waking birds and the scribbling of Tootie's penical on her notebook paper

"Tootie?" Asked Timmy as he finally broke the blissful silince (Well for Tootie it was)

"Yes Timmy?" Asked Tootie looking at Timmy from her notebook

"Why are you friends with Francis?" He asked as Tootie blinked in surprise

Why did Timmy _care _that she was friends with Francis?

Yeah he was mean to others

and hit her once.

But that wasn't anything compared to what Timmy had done to her. Physically and emotionally. Why **shouldn't** she be friends with Francis? Ever sense they've got to know one another better she's been happier than ever.

"Because Francis is alot more nicer than you think Timmy." Said Tootie answering after a good whule of silince between the two "He says that I'm pretty and that I shouldn't care of what other people think of me. But when I'm near you Timmy, you never say those things. Then you leave me once Trixie Tang walks by." Said Tootie in almost mono tone

Timmy just stared dumbfounded Tootie actually thought about these things?

"I was sad when I first started being friends with Francis because I barely have friends and I thought he was just humoring me like everyone else. That was just some big annoyance and everyone would be happy if I never was born. Francis found out about this and he said that he wouldn't be happy if I was never born. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me Timmy. So the question is why _shouldn't_ I be friends with Francis? And why do _you _**care**!" Said Tootie tearing up a bit with her bottom lip quivering slightly "You're nothing but mean to me Timmy. I don't know why I ever liked you in the first place." Said Tootie who was now crying as Timmy sat there shocked trying to swallow down the bitter words that Tootie had said

They where sour and bitter and he didn't like them but they where that because..

They where the truth.

Tootie couldn't stand sitting near Timmy anymore and got up and ran off with her things and tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**Sorry about not updating sooner is it too early for this? that's my only doubts about this chapter. Anywho if you feel like it review and tell me what cha think**


	9. Chapter 9

Tootie ran with tears streaming down her face on the side walk not caring that the bus was going to run by soon. Not caring if she just ran away from Timmy after she yelled at him.

Tootie just ran she didn't know why it scared her the way Timmy said Francis's name. She's only ten for goodness sake! Why does her life have so much drama in it? (And trauma too ((No pun intended)))

Tootie ran to the only person who cared about her that she knew of. She wiped the tears from her eyes and found herself standing in fount of a middle class two story house. Francis to his house he had told her that if she ever needed to talk to him that was where his house was and that's how Tootie knew where he lived.

Francis inside the house and just stepped out of the shower (yes in this he bathes) unlike most would think he did bath. His skin was just naturally palish gray. He got dressed in his usual outfit. And was about to fix his long hair into his usual punkish/Goth style when he heard the door bell ring. Francis's parents worked hard and long hours away from home (like twenty miles from Francis's house) so he knew no one else would answer the door. Francis went down stairs to see the moment he opened his door a sobbing Tootie

"Tootie what's wrong?" Asked Francis and that's all he got to say before he was tackled in a hug and Tootie was babbling gibberish that Francis couldn't understand. "Tootie calm down." Said Francis patting Tootie's back as she was starting to hyperventilate

Once Francis had shut the door and had Tootie on the couch now still hiccupping a bit from her water feast earlier

"Okay what were you trying to tell me earlier?" Asked Francis as Tootie sighed still shaking a bit

"I was waiting at the bus stop when Timmy showed up we started talking then Timmy asked why I was your friend-." Said Tootie but she was cut off by Francis

"Turners dead." he said getting up while Tootie just stared at him

"He didn't do anything to hurt me it's just that the way he said it s-scared me." Said Tootie then Francis looked at her

"I don't care if he did if he made you cry that's enough of a death wish for me." Said Francis while Tootie couldn't help but think how sweet in an odd way that was of Francis and she couldn't help but up tackle him in a hug

"You don't have to do that Francis!" Said Tootie loudly as they fell to the floor and Francis turned red from the closeness of Tootie

Else where in fairy world Cupid looked at the heart shaped screen gushing

"Oh I love watching these two!" he said blowing his noise into a tissue "it's better than all my biceps!" He said only to earn a punch from Jorgen who was also at Cupid's watching the little 'show'

"No it's not but it's still so touching!" Said Jorgen then he burst into tears once more

"I agree." Said a small fairy

"Shut up binky." Said Cupid and Jorgen

Timmy marched into Cupid's place knowing he had something to do with it. Timmy wanted Tootie for himself and not Francis.

"Cupid!" He shouted while Cupid gulped down a bon bon he was eating

"Oh h-hi Timmy!" Said Cupid nervously knowing why he was here

"I want you to fix this!" Shouted Timmy while Cosmo and Wanda cowered behind them about five feet

"Fix what?" Asked Cupid playing dumb

"Francis and Tootie they're not supposed to be together! Tootie's supposed to be with me!" Shouted Timmy while Jorgen stood up

"Puny Turner you do not understand. You didn't appreciate the attention you got from Tootie so cupid looked for someone that would her appreciates even more. But before Cupid could act on making her fall in love with someone else Tootie acted on her own. So cupid gave a few nudges here and there. Francis makes Tootie happy if you truly cared about Tootie you would care about what makes her happy." Said Jorgen in his usual rough voice

"Yes that's what happened Tootie acted on her own I only gave a few nudges here and there to make Francis slowly fall for her. They are still in an early stage." Said Cupid while Timmy raised and eye brow

"What do you mean?" he asked while Cupid came out from behind the couch that he hid

"They haven't realized their growing feelings for one another yet and don't you dare mess this up Timmy! Or I'll make sure you end up alone! These two are wonderful together it makes my heart soar to see two misunderstood people come together and find understanding with one another." Said Cupid "So I know what you want to do and you can't have any of my arrows!" Said Cupid firmly

Timmy sighed so Tootie acted on her own free will no magical flying little man in diapers involved that much

Now back to the normal human world we fondly call earth Tootie was still latched onto Francis

"T-Tootie please get off." Said Francis blushing as he spoke while Tootie didn't seem to notice anything but got off of Francis none the less.

"Francis I want to thank you for being so nice to me no one's ever been this nice to me or thought about me as much as you have." Said Tootie smiling at Francis "I don't know why but I'm always much happier around you!" Said Tootie smiling while Francis blushed

He had to say something nice back. She just basically poured her heart out for him

"Thanks." Was all he could say as he kicked himself on the inside for just saying that it made him sound cold and distant Tootie deserve a friend that was warm and happy.

"No problem!" Said Tootie obvious to his inner quarrel and didn't seemed angered at all unlike Francis to his short answer

"Y-yo-you're m-my fi-first re-real fri-friend Tootie." Francis managed to spit out with some difficulty only saying Tootie's name without stuttering. After his softer side won the fight and managed to surface long enough to say that.

"I know and I don't mind! You're doing a good job at being a friend!" Said Tootie "or at least I think you are!" She added kindly this made Francis blush even more


	10. Chapter 10 The end

Francis couldn't help but blush, and then he decided that anyone who would make Tootie cry like that should pay dearly for it.

So when Francis saw Turner again he was dead meat.

Timmy sighed to himself once he made it back to the human world formally known as Earth. Cosmo and Wanda decided it was best to let Timmy cool off from his outburst earlier.

So now here he was walking down the side walk and the last then he expected to see was Francis standing over him and cracking his knuckles.

"You made Tootie cry." He said darkly while Timmy turned around and glared

"You don't deserve to have Tootie give you so much attention. You're nothing but some stupid bully!" Timmy growled while Francis picked him up but the collar of his shirt and lifted him in the air

"Go ahead hit me you big bully." Timmy spat mockingly not caring anymore

"I may be nothing but a big bully Turner but no one gets away with upsetting Tootie like that." Francis said before punching him in the face

Timmy was knocked out instantly, Francis dropped him down on the ground carelessly and turned around walking off.

Yes he was a big bully that beat on the man of Tootie's dreams before.

Yeah he may not deserve her.

But Tootie was his first real friend and no one was going to hurt her if he had anything to say about it.


End file.
